


Of a Certian Mood

by ravenlowe



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenlowe/pseuds/ravenlowe
Summary: Ron’s parties are gonna be something of legend.For now though, they’re a bloody load of work._______Sometimes Teddy Smith isn't content just to lie back and get fucked.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BosieJan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BosieJan/gifts).



> Warnings:
> 
> Mild Dub-Con: Teddy comes on strong. He sees it as flirting, but it can be read as coercion.  
> Top Teddy Smith: Teddy tops, but not Ron.

Ron’s parties are gonna be something of legend.

For now though, they’re a bloody load of work.

It’s their third such gathering and Teddy’s got the whole thing down to a bit of an art.  It’s a near thing, but he’s actually starting to fucking enjoy himself.  See, it goes like this.  Ron provides the booze and the venue, while Leslie, the weasley fuck, he provides the Lords.  Teddy?  He provides the fucking entertainment, pun  _ fucking intended. _  The boys were hard to convince the first go round, but now?  They’re lining up for the privilege.   


It’s going ‘round midnight when Teddy slumps against the side of Ron’s throne.  He’s done his job, and done it well.  Everyone’s glasses are full, and he’s secured Ron three new favors in the last hour alone.  His arse might be a bit bruised for his troubles, but Teddy is riding high, and in the mood for something a bit  _ different. _

He dutifully refills Ron’s glass, drawing the other man’s attention away from the images projected on the wall.  Teddy ticks a brow, and pretends he doesn’t give a little shiver at having those dark eyes turned on him.  Ron’s well in his cups and has gone all sorts of intense.  His eyes narrow, as he gazes up at Teddy, and a lesser man might chose that moment to back away all nice and slow like, but Teddy ain’t no lesser man is he?  Ron doesn’t fucking scare him; it all just gets Teddy going, sometimes despite himself.

“You’ve got that look about you, Ted,” Ron rumbles, ‘fore he takes a long drink from that glass Teddy so helpfully refilled.

Teddy grins, wide and sharp.  “Yeah, what look would that be, Ron?”

“Like you want to break something pretty.”

Well, if that ain’t true enough.  See, Teddy’s had his eye on a bit of something for the past hour or so.  There, on the couch next to Les, is a man Teddy hasn’t seen before.  He’s young, compared to their normal guests, maybe around Ronnie’s age, and looks like he’s ‘bout to vibrate right out of his skin.  His eyes have gone a bit wild at the sight of all the naked flesh, and it’s gotten to the point the poor bloke has been staring down into his empty glass while sneakin’ looks about until his cheeks flush and the whole process starts again.  Ain’t disgust or anything that’s turning his gaze though; it’s a look Teddy’s far more familiar with.  That’s the look of a man who sees a whole lot of something he wants, and has convinced himself he can’t have it.

Ron follow’s Teddy’s gaze to the man, and huffs out a rumbling chuckle.  The man hasn’t seemed to pick up on their attention yet, though it’s only a matter of time, what with Ron’s weighty stare.  “That’s the lay of it, then?”

There’s a lot of things they ain’t sayin’ just yet, but the words don’t have to be spoke for Teddy to know that he and Ron are on the same page.  It’s in the way Ron’s eyes go a bit soft with fond indulgence, then go a bit sharp again when he turns back to consider the option Teddy’s laid before him.

“I think it is,”  Teddy hums, giving the rim of his glass a little lick, just to get a taste.  “Hate to think of anyone leavin’ this little get together without having a good time, yeah?”

Ron rumbles again, before reaching up to take Teddy’s glass from him.  “Drink it or don’t, but don’t play with it you fucking tart.”

Teddy rolls his eyes, even as he giggles and turns to rub his cheek against the rough upholstery of Ron’s mighty chair.  “But playin’s half the fun,” he quips once he’s recovered himself enough to take the glass back, and take a proper drink-- _ but not because Ron told him to, thank you very much.   _ He’s just thirsty, is all.  For more things than one.  “So?  Think he’d look quite fuckin’ fetching underneath me, yeah?   What’d’y’think, Ron?”

“I think,” Ron drawls, his eyes on their topic of conversation, instead of Teddy.  “That you’re wasting time gabbing at me, when you should be over there gettin’ ‘im.”

“Yeah Ron,” Teddy laughs again, and pushes away from the chair, to go get their entertainment for the evening.

See, Teddy likes to think of himself as a simple man.  He likes dressin’ up and drinking champagne and a thick cock up his arse or down his throat from time to time.  Most men Teddy sleeps with, Ron included, would rather off themselves than  _ lower _ themselves to takin’ what Teddy relishes in receiving, and he don’t fault him for it.  They just don’t understand what it is they’re missing.  For them, the fucking is as much ‘bout the power as it is the pleasure, and Teddy, well he’s smart enough to know where the power really is.

That’s not to say it’s the way things always are though.  Despite what the lads ‘round the bar like to say about him, Teddy’s no dedicated receiver.  He likes to get his dick wet, much as any other man, when the mood arises, and after hours o’playin’ coy to a crowd of old fucks that ain’t good for anything but their money and the favors they offer, the mood has fuckin’ arisin.   


The fact that Ron’s on board for a bit more fun, well, that’s just the cherry on top, ain’t it?

Teddy refills his drink, then makes another for his  _ guest. _  It’s nothing special, just a bit of gin and soda like he’s been serving all night.  The man is still on the couch, Leslie to his left, but there’s just enough room for Teddy to squeeze in on his right, and squeeze Teddy does.  Leslie shoots him a curious glance, but Teddy ignores it in favor of offering his friend-to-be the drink.   


“Noticed your glass was empty, mate.  Can’t have that.”  He comes on strong.  Teddy offers the glass with a little shake and lets his eyes go lidded as he takes in the details of the man’s face.  Honestly, even without the stink of repression, the man’d stick out in this lot like a sore thumb--too soft.  Even Teddy’s got his little nicks and imperfections, but it’d be easy to say that the man beside him had never seen the wrong end of a fist in his life.  He’s got to be some little lordling on the cusp of growin’ up to be one of the arseholes feeling up rentboys in the corners of Ron’s flat to get their jollies--but Teddy don’t care enough to ask.

He’s rewarded for his troubles with a blush and a stammer.  “Oh, no, I couldn’t possibly--”

“Nonsense,” Teddy interrupts.  “Do you see anyone else in this room holding an empty glass?”  Much time as Teddy’s spent playin’ barkeep tonight, there’d better not be any empty glasses.  “Just hand your old one to Les there.  He’ll take care of it.”  Now, Leslie never likes it when Teddy orders him around, even when it’s indirect.  He fancies themselves equals, but if he keeps pursing his lips and glaring like he is now, Teddy’s not gonna be so nice ‘bout putting him in his place.

Teddy arches a brow, and Leslie snatches up the glass, before flouncing off in a fit of drunken dramatics.  Boothby’ll soothe his aches; the hurt feelings aren’t anything for Teddy to concern himself with.  He uses Les’ departure to shift in closer to the man still beside him, and shove the glass into his hand.

The man startles, but he also doesn’t move away.

Emboldened, Teddy slings one arm against the back of the couch and moves closer again, until their thighs are flush against each other.  “There, isn’t that better?  I have to be honest, darling.  I came over here because you’re doing a fine impression of a fish out of water.  Normally, with your sort, I’d put that down to shock and appall, but I don’t think that’s what it is, now is it?”

The man sputters, and stumbles around what to say, but that’s alright, ain’t it?  Teddy’s got enough words for the both of them.

“You don’t have to say anything, love.  I know the look well enough, and there is an awful lot to take in, isn’t there?”

Across from them, Ron shifts back in his seat, his gaze as heavy as ever as he watches Teddy sweet talk the bit of nice next to him.  Teddy’d be content enough to take his time talking the man around, but Ron?  He’s a bit of an impatient one, and he’s got that gleam to him that tells Teddy, he’d best be movin’ things along, before Ron changes his mind and drags him off.

Not that Teddy was adverse to a little manhandling, but it would mean an awful lot of wasted work put in.

“I, yes.  Is it always like this?”  Lordling has found his tongue, and Teddy turns his attention back to where it’s needed.

“A bit yeah,” he shrugs, tapping his fingers against the other man’s knee.  “Course, if you wanted to go somewhere a bit more quiet, that can be arranged.”  Teddy tilts his head closer, all but purring the last bit.  He’s used the tone to swing the eyes of greater men, and can feel the shiver go through the man next to him at the words.  “Can’t promise it’ll be any less overwhelming though.”  Just to make his point, well and proper, Teddy trails those tapping fingers of his right up his lordling’s thigh, stopping just short of his bits with a faint caress.   


The man’s eyes follow every tap of his fingers, and Teddy can feel him shift to chase the touch as Teddy moves his hand away.  A little thrill goes through him.  That’s all Teddy needs to know that he’s won the game.  He lets out a little laugh that draws the man’s eyes back to Teddy’s face.

“You’re Teddy Smith,” he says, eyes going even wider.  “I..I’ve heard the others--”

“Talk about how they’d gladly open their wallets for just the chance at my lips wrapped adoringly around their cocks?”  What he and Ron’d done there was downright artful.  Between the two of them, they’d sold Teddy up like some sort of cherub saint amongst rentboys, and Teddy couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy the attention, so what if he was just the bait at the end of Ron’s string.

“You could have anyone here.”  The  _ why are you paying attention to me _ went unspoken.

Teddy shrugs.  “If I wanted to spend the night on my knees makin’ doe eyes and whisperin’  _ yessirs _ , sure.  That ain’t what I’m offering you, and I don’t think that’s what  _ you _ want anyway.  I think  _ you’re _ the one that wants to be doin’ that whisperin’, yeah?”

From the flush that colors the man’s cheeks, Teddy knows he’s hit the nail on the head.  Suddenly, he won’t meet Teddy’s gaze, and Teddy has to duck a finger under the man’s chin to get those eyes back on him.  The situation requires a bit of sweetness, that would normally be beyond Teddy, but when he wants something enough, he goes to the lengths he has to in gettin’ in.  “Don’t be that way darlin’.  I’m the last person to think less of you for it.  C’mon.  You back out now cause you’re worried ‘bout what your boss or who-the-fuck-ever thinks, you’re gonna regret missin’ the chance.”

Close as they are, Teddy  _ feels _ the moment the man makes his decision.  His muscles unlock and he melts against Teddy’s side as his fingers find Teddy’s own thigh and cling there.  Teddy takes the chance to give the man’s ear a little nip and smiles against his skin.  Still, the lordling tries to make one last excuse.  “I..I’ve never done any--”

“Don’t you worry about that,” Teddy soothes as he nuzzles his way down to press a kiss against the man’s neck.  “We’ll take good care of you.”

“We?”

The man starts to tense, but Teddy doesn’t give him the chance to get too far.  He nuzzles against the man’s jaw until he feels the hand on his thigh tightened.  “Mhmm,” he hums against the man’s skin.  He smells of fancy soaps, and tastes just as nice.  “There’s one little catch to this deal.”  Teddy pulls back just enough to gesture with his head towards Ron.  “He’ll be watchin’.”

The man startles as he follows Teddy’s gesture, and Teddy is almost charmed.  It’s a rare thing to find that he’s been distracting enough for someone to not notice Ron Kray’s eyes on them.  “T-that’s..”

“It is,” Teddy agrees, his tone faux grave.  He runs his finger over the line of the man’s jaw to get his attention back.  “Won’t say that you won’t notice he’s there, but all he wants is to watch.  He likes pretty things you see, and darlin’ we’re going to be fucking gorgeous together.”

There’s still a bit of reluctance, and outright fear in the man’s gaze, but he goes willingly when Teddy presses their lips together.  There’s no telling at this point, what he’s heard about Ronnie, and what he does to the people he takes to bed, but the man seems to forget his reasons for reluctance in favor of enthusiasm.  From the corner of his eyes, Teddy can see Ron get up, and amble out of view.

Time to move things on into the bedroom then.

“C’mon,” Teddy soothes as he stands up and holds out his hand.

The man hesitates again, and damn if it ain’t some game of two steps forward and one step back.  It’s what Teddy gets, for picking someone inexperienced, but fuck if he isn’t invested.  “I don’t know that I should trust you.”

Teddy shrugs then drains the rest of his glass.  “You shouldn’t, darling,” he says, matter-of-fact.  “I’m a grifter and a thief.  But I don’t like beddin’ people that ain’t enjoying themselves, so there’s that.  I’ll make it good for ya--”  Oh, Teddy was gonna blow his fucking mind-- “And that’s more than most’ll give ya.”

The man follows Teddy’s example and drains the rest of his drink before licking his lips.  “Yeah, alright.”   


Teddy’s not so stupid to think that it’ll be the last time the man’ll balk, as he takes his hand and pulls him to his feet, but it’s good enough to get them to the bedroom.  They get knowing looks on the way, and more than a few jealous ones, but the berks see only what they want to see, and true to his earlier words, there’s not a single whisper wonderin’ if anyone  _ other _ than Teddy is about to get fucked.

To them, the alternative isn’t even imaginable.  One of their own getting  _ fucked _ by a lowly rentboy?  Laughable.   


Ron’s waitin’ for them in the bedroom in his shirtsleeves, socks, and not much else, while chewing on a fat cigar.  They’d learned early on that Teddy had a certain  _ affinity  _ for the wing-backed chair Ronnie kept in front of the fireplace in the sitting room.  Not too long after, another one had appeared in Ron’s bedroom, and Teddy had never complained a lick.  Half-dressed as he was, Ron still looked regal as fuck slouched back against the, admittedly stained, upholstery.  “See you brought us something pretty, Ted.”

The lordling freezes at the sound of Ron’s voice, and Teddy presses him back against the door in return, hooking fingers into his tie to loosen it, and flick at the buttons there to expose his neck.  “Easy there, darling,” he croons before dropping a pecked kiss to the man’s chin.  “He’s just watchin’, and maybe orderin’ us around a bit.  He likes doin’ that.”

“Oi, cheek,” Ron growls, and Teddy drops his head down to the man’s shoulder before turning to blink back at Ron, coy and innocent.  He knows what the sight’ll do to Ron, though he doesn’t buy Teddy’s innocent act for half a second.  He waves his cigar in their direction and rolls his eyes.  “Well, get on with it then.”

Teddy winks at him, then returns his attentions back where they should be.  His partner’s hands are still dangling, awkward, at his side, and that just won’t do.  Teddy takes the man’s hands in his, then pulls them around his waist, then lower to his arse.  “There you are darling, that’s better isn’t it?”  It takes a moment, but Teddy grins as he feels the fingers curl into the meat of his arse and hold on.  After that, there are lips on his, a bit more sure, like that enthusiastic kiss they’d shared in the sitting room.

Man might be inexperienced, but he can’ fuckin’ kiss.  Teddy’s not normally much for it, but his toes are curlin’ in his shoes, and he lets out a little growl before pressing the man harder against the door.  It’s a sloppy battle of tongues and teeth, before the man pulls back, eyes wild as his head thunks against the door, and Teddy attacks the skin of his exposed throat instead.  Exploration ain’t a freedom he normally gets, but the lordling seems content to let Teddy have his feel as he holds on for dear life.  Even though, Teddy doesn’t leave marks, though part of him aches to.  He knows better, even with the illusion of control he’s riding on.  Instead, he lets his tongue do the walking, while his nimble thief's fingers work at revealing more skin for perusal.

When Teddy pushes closer, and grinds down against the man, he’s downright gratified to find that all his hard work hasn’t gone for naught.  The outline of the man’s cock is clear as day, straining through his pants and trousers.  Teddy snakes a hand between them, and palms it as he licks at his own lips.  It’s almost a shame, that he won’t get it inside him.  Might not be the biggest he’s felt, but it’s not the smallest either.  He gives it a squeeze, then backs off, only to drop down to his knees.

For a moment, it feels like the man is gonna drop down with him, as unwilling as he is to give up the grip he has on Teddy’s arse.  He stumbles as he lets go and recovers,  Instead, his hands curl into Teddy’s hair like it was a forgone conclusion, and Teddy, well he doesn’t mind so much.  He blinks down at Teddy, as Teddy gets the buttons on his fly undone, then pulls them, and his pants down to his ankles in one quick motion.

“Wha--I thought you we..eer--”  The man stutters and swallows his words as Teddy swallows his cock.  The hands in his hair tighten as Teddy spreads his own thighs and sinks his lips around the treat that was so thoughtfully offered him.  It’s not that Teddy doesn’t have a gag reflex, is just, he’s never been one to let a little thing like that to stop him.  He  _ likes _ the feel of his through struggling, and his breath hitching as he struggles to work around it.  The struggle if half the fun, but he’s not struggling so much now, and after a couple of tight sucks that make his cheeks go hollow, Teddy pulls back to tongue at the purpling crown.

When he looks up, those wide blue eyes are glued to him, and Teddy grins, as he takes the base of the man’s cock in hand so he can swirl his tongue back around the head and lap up the leaking pre. Poor bloke, it’s only been a couple of minutes, and he’s ready to spill.  Teddy presses his tongue against the slit, then slips his lips back over the crown, hot and teasing.  The man is so on edge to that he’s shaking, and Teddy would be content to see just how long he can keep him there, but a cough from the corner of the room makes his eyes cut to the left.

  
“Don’t tease the lad, Ted.  You’re gonna wear him out, and not get your treat,” Ron orders, his voice muffled as he talks around the tip of his cigar.  “Get ‘im off, all nice and clean like a good boy, hm?”

Teddy chuckles without letting up, and the man whimpers above him.  It ain’t about taking pity, as much as it is Ron has a point.  While there’s somethin’ to be said for fucking someone that’s already completely fucked out, Ron likes seein’ somethin’ a bit more like a struggle, and Teddy’s own arousal ain’t gonna wait much longer.  He’s good at ignoring it when he has to, but as Ron pointed out, this is his  _ treat,  _ and he shouldn’t have to fuckin’ ignore it, should he?

So he seals his lips around the crown nice and tight and gives it a good suck, as he pumps his hand along the shaft at a pace that has the man spilling into his mouth in no time.  The man’s knees shake as his hips jerk, uncontrolled but for Teddy’s hand on his cock, and he damn near falls down despite it.  Teddy swallows down the bitter mouthful, then hops back to his feet.  He steadies the man, and seals their lips together again, without a moment's hesitation.  The lordling startles, at the taste of himself in Teddy’s mouth most like, but doesn’t put up too much of a fight.

He’s panting when Teddy pulls away.  “I thought you were going to  _ fuck me, _ ” he rasps, and Teddy has to laugh.

“Yes, darling, that’s the plan.  I just wanted a little  _ taste _ first.”  He winks, and holds the man in close, running his hand down the curve of the man’s back to his naked arse.  “Why don’t you shrug off the rest of those clothes, darling,” Teddy whispers into the man’s ear.  He pulls back after another sloppy kiss, then begins to strip his own clothing with confident ease.  His cock bobs against his stomach once its free, leaving a trail of pre arcing between the tip and his skin.  Teddy rubs his thumb over the head, then sucks the digit into his mouth to clean it up as he turns to the bed.

“How should I have him?” He turns the question to Ron, who’s eyes are on Teddy’s mouth, just like he knew they’d be.  He’s got his cock in hand as well, as it juts up, hard and angry, but he’s not pumping or playing with it.  Ron’s just got his fingers wrapped around the base of it, holdin’ on, and waiting for the right moment.

“On his knees,” Ron rumbles as his eyes cut to the other man.  “Want to see you open him up, Ted.”

“Yeah, alright.”  Teddy snags the man’s hand with his own and leads him to the bed.  “For the best, really, darling.  You’ll be more comfortable this way.”  He distracts the man with little kisses, before pushing him onto the bed with enough force to make him stumble down.  “Up on your hands and knees, darling.  There you are.”  Teddy gets the man how he wants him, before glancing back to Ron for his approval.  Ron ticks his brow, and Teddy smiles, before hitting up the bedside table for the tube of slick.

Teddy likes to think he’s just plain good at fucking, but this is something he thinks he’s made a bit of an art.  Most men he sleeps with, they like to just plow on in.  Even Ron, well he gets impatient.  So, if Teddy knows he’s gonna get fucked, it’s not unheard of for him to take some time opening himself up before they even go up.  He likes it rough; he likes it to hurt, but he don’t like gettin’  _ hurt _ either.  Besides, it ain’t like it isn’t a bit of fun, working himself open.  When he puts his mind to it, he can make his cock leak for the better part of an hour.  It’s not as nice as getting fucked proper, but it ain’t  _ bad _ at the least.

He runs his hand over the man’s back, soothing, and trying to keep him relaxed, before getting a bit of slick on his fingers.  He rubs those fingers over the man’s exposed hole.  The man jumps and looks back over his shoulder.  “What are you doing?”

Teddy scoffs, and rolls his eyes, because it’s just like one of these rich blokes to want something, and have no idea what kind of work goes into it.  “Openin’ you up,” he explains.  “You just sit there and relax.  Try to, at the least.  Not gonna lie to you mate, it’s gonna feel fuckin’ weird for a bit.”

The explanation doesn’t seem to help much, and he doesn’t turn his head away as Teddy presses his first finger slowly inside.  It’s fuckin’ tight, just like Teddy knew it would be, and he has to take his time with it.  The man’s face is scrunched up, but he doesn’t tell Teddy to stop either.  Seems like he must have a backbone somewhere under all that flushing and stammering.  Teddy keeps going, until he can’t anymore.  Once he bottoms out, he twists his finger a bit and crooks it, searching out that spot, he knows has to be nearby.  He knows when he hits it.  The man all but collapses to the bed, as he lets out a surprised moan.

“Now, he’s getting it,” Teddy laughs, as he presses the spot again.  He looks back to Ron, who’s slowly stroking his cock now, with his eyes on the spot Teddy’s finger disappears inside the body of another man.  Teddy presses on the spot again and again, until the man is a quivering mess on the sheets, then uses the distraction to start pushing his second finger inside.

For Teddy, that would be enough, but for a virgin hole, Teddy keeps going until he can slip in a third, and toys with continuing on to a fourth.  He decides against it in the end.  His own cock is throbbing, as the man’s dangles heavy and full once more between his legs, and Ron’s grunting, impatient behind him.  He scissors his fingers one last time before withdrawing.

His own knees are a little shaky as he crawls up onto the bed, and twists the man about to his liking.  The lordling is his now, almost pliant, and while he’s sure to expect what’s coming, he does little more than mewl at the loss of Teddy’s fingers.

“Around so I can see your face, Ted,” Ron orders, and Teddy complies.  He grabs the slick and a rubber as he moves. Teddy can’t stop the hiss that escapes his lips as he rolls the rubber down.    He’s been hard without fail this entire time, and it’s unfortunate, but Teddy knows he isn’t going to last long once he’s inside.   


He should have let his playmate return the favor earlier, but if wishes were horses.

The slick is next, and it’s cool as Teddy pumps his hand to spread it.  Even through the rubber, it feels like his skin is burning.  One more pump, a thin attempt to take the edge off, then Teddy gives in and plants a hand in the middle of the man’s back to keep himself stable.  Bit by bit, he pushes himself inside.  Truth be told, Teddy needs the slow pace as much as he expects the lordling does.  It’s been far too fucking long since he’s had anything ‘round his cock other than his own hand, and even biting at his bottom lip doesn’t stop the groan from tearing out of his throat.

“How’s he _feel_ , Ted _,”_ Ron asks with a dark rumble, the words as heavy on his lips as his gaze is on Teddy’s face.

It takes Teddy a moment, bottomed out and curled over the man as they both try to catch their breaths.  “Fuckin’ tight, Ron.”

Right answer.  Ron damn near smiles at Teddy as he gives his cock a good polish.  “Then be a good boy and fuck ‘em.  It’s what you dragged the both of us in here for yeah?  Go on.  He’s a big boy.  He can take it.”

Teddy thinks the man might protest, but instead he moans, and rocks back against Teddy.  Ron’s look says  _ I fuckin’ told you, Ted, _ and if Teddy had the spare focus, he’d roll his eyes.  Instead, he’s too busy canting his hips back, then sliding forward with a long smooth stroke.  It may have been a while, but Teddy knows damn well what he likes when he’s gettin’ fucked, and uses that to go by.

It doesn’t take him long to work up a rhythm, and a sweat.  He damn near loses himself in the heat of it, until Ron’s voice, addressing their third for the first time, brings him back down.  “Go on and touch yourself, boy.  Up on one arm now, so I can see it,” and all logic granted by their stations, the lordling complies with a keen, as his hand wraps around his cock.  It’s jerky and uncoordinated, and in the end that little extra stimulation that makes the man clamp down on Teddy’s cock is all it takes to push Teddy over the fuckin’ edge.

Arse over a cliff, is what it feels more like.

His thrusts go wild, then come to a total jerking halt as Teddy empties himself into the rubber.  His brain comes to a halt along with the rest of his body, and Teddy comes back to himself spent and panting, with the man still frantically pulling at his cock beneath him.  With a great sigh, Teddy pulls out, and flips the man over.  He’s too surprised to protest, and all but screams the moment, Teddy shoves three fingers back up his reddened hole and seals his lips around the man’s purpled cock.

He comes the moment Teddy’s fingers brush the spot, damn near arching up off the bed in the process.   Teddy swallows his second mouthful of the evening without complaint then flops back on the bed chest heaving.  His mind is blessedly quiet, but it’s not the same quiet that comes along with a good fucking.  This is the quiet of exhaustion, pure and simple.  He’s blinking spots from behind his eyes when Ron’s voice cuts through the fog once more.

“You’re not done yet, Teddy, get your arse over here, yeah?”   


On route, Teddy heaves his body upwards, and sees what Ron’s goin’ on about.  His cock is hard and weepin’, and of course he wouldn’t get off till Teddy was there to clean the mess.  Teddy slips from the bed and crawls over to Ron on all fours.  He’s in luck, as Ron thrusts up into his mouth as soon as Ted’s in position and Teddy just  _ takes it.   _ There’s naught else to do with a meaty hand on either side of his face, and fingers curled into his hair.

_ There’s _ that hard won silence that Teddy was looking for.  Funny, that all it took to get him there in the end was Ron’s hand on ‘im, but well, that’s part of why Teddy sticks around through all the shite that would drive lesser men away.

He loses track of how long it takes Ron to get off, but knows when he does.  He rips his cock from Teddy’s throat and yanks Teddy’s head back so he spills all down Teddy’s chest and throat, markin Teddy as his, like they were fuckin’ animals.  The rough treatment was a bit much, but if he weren’t so fuckin’ exhausted, Teddy’d be hard again at the treatment.  Fuckin’ loves it, he does. 

Teddy’s throat aches a bit when it’s over, along with his knees and his back.  He slumps against Ron’s thigh, and is rewarded by fingers carding through his hair with a tenderness most wouldn’t think Ron was capable of.  He doesn’t think he could move again if he wanted to, he’s so bone weary, and that’s exactly why Teddy doesn’t bother doing this sort of thing often.  Nice as it is, it’s easier just to get fucked in the long run.

Less effort required.

“Up with you now,” Ron grunts, but it’s not Teddy he’s talking to.  He’s vaguely aware of the lordling sitting up and sliding from the bed.

“Is he--”

Ron’s grip on Teddy tightens and he lifts his chin.  “He’s fuckin’ peachy.  Can’t you see em?  Just leave ‘em to me.  There’s a room you can rest in, down the hall, but you’re gone by morning, with the rest yeah?”

“Ah, yes, I just--”

“Go on now,” Ron orders again, and the lordling gives up and complies.  Teddy’ll find him later.  Soothe the ruffled feathers, and do his fuckin’ job in securing the favor that their little bit of fun has earned them.  Right now though, Ron seems to be content to keep petting him, and Teddy’s gone enough to  _ allow _ it to go on.

He’s just about to drift off, right there on his knees when Ron gives his hair a little tug.  Teddy blinks and glances upwards, asking the question without speaking a word.

“Whose boy are you, Ted?”  Ron asks, and Teddy blinks again.  They ain’t ever been a committed couple, but he supposes that knowing Teddy was sleepin’ with other people and seein’ in were two different things.

“Your’s Ron,” he answers without hesitation, and there’s no great reaction, not that Teddy expected there to be.

What does happen is Ron starts petting him again, and that’s all the answer Teddy needs really.  They’d had a bit of fun that night, for all Teddy doesn’t expect it to happen again anytime soon.  It’s just too much fucking work for one.

Far easier just to be Ron’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for reading! This one was a little different, but I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I kind of like the idea that Teddy doesn't mind topping, even enjoys it sometimes, but doesn't mostly, because he's too lazy.
> 
> This was loosely based on an RP between BosieJan and I did way back when. Thank you for the inspiration, the cheerleading, and of course, the filth. 
> 
> I can be found on tumblr @sleepersith, or for more Teddy Smith shennanigans @champagneandswitchblades.
> 
> Until next time, <3.


End file.
